Kimahri's Pets
by Krystal Anime
Summary: To Kimahri, all humans are adorable pets! Kimahri love pets. Kimahri responsible pet owner. This Kimahri story.


Hi, Kimahri here!

Kimahri want to share with you a bit about Kimahri life.

No, won't be long and boring. Kimahri promise. Kimahri not share _**WHOLE**_ life. Just parts Kimahri find interesting: like pets of Kimahri.

Ah, Kimahri love Kimahri pets.

Kimahri remember first pet. It happen after bad day at school. Biran Ronso was jerk. He call Kimahri names. Kiss ass Yenke also call Kimahri names. Kimahri was 8 years old. Kimahri ran home crying.

Kimahri Mama ask why Kimahri home from school so early? Kimahri said between sniffles all names Biran and Yenke call Kimahri.

Kimahri Mama give Kimahri cuddles and ice cream.

Next day not much better. Biran and Yenke still jerks. Even today.

That weekend, Kimahri go to Kimahri Grandma's house. Kimahri Grandma give Kimahri fresh baked cookies and let Kimahri watch TV spheres all day. Kimahri love Kimahri Grandma.

Then Kimahri Grandma take Kimahri to pet shop.

Kimahri so excited! Kimahri already see pet Kimahri want before go in shop.

There he was. Sleeping on ground, surrounded by pretty glass bottles, just outside shop. Scruffy and look pitiful, just like Kimahri felt at school. Kimahri feel instant feeling of friendship!

Kimahri name him Drunky.

Kimahri told Kimahri Grandma **_THAT_** was pet Kimahri want. Kimahri Grandma adjusted thick glasses, then went into shop to talk with Ronso shop owner. Ronso shop owner look at Drunky, then at Kimahri Grandma, then at Kimahri, then back at Kimahri Grandma. Ronso shop owner say "20 Gil if no ask questions and take him home immediately"

That was how Kimahri got first pet!

Oh, 8 year old Kimahri so happy! So much fun with Drunky! Drunky slept a LOT! But when wake, Kimahri would wave flask over Drunky head. Drunky would paw at flask, and Kimahri would pull it just out of reach and giggle. Sometimes Kimahri throw flask to play fetch.

Kimahri and Kimahri Grandma bought basket bed and litter box for Drunky. (Drunky wasn't potty trained very well)

Drunky not say much. (Just like Kimahri!) When Drunky speak, most times Drunky say silly things like "where am I?" and "Who are you?!" and "I need a drink!" Then Drunky go back to sleep.

Drunky adorable. Like mangy Ronso baby who lose over half of fur. Kimahri think all humans look like this.

Kimahri so sad when Drunky died. Kimahri Grandma and Kimahri buried Drunky under snow mound in backyard. Then called summoner to come and send. So sad.

Much later, Kimahri graduated high school.

For graduation present, Biran got in a fight with Kimahri and broke Kimahri horn off. Biran is HUGE JERK!

Kimahri ran home to Kimahri Mama in shame.

Months later, Kimahri still moping.

Kimahri Mama start saying "When Kimahri go to college?" and "Have Kimahri picked college yet?" and "Stop eating all ice cream! Kimahri fat!" It true. Kimahri had problem with weight then. Kimahri no want to talk about it. Kimahri depressed.

Kimahri also no want to go to school again. Biran go to Ronso college. Yenke also go. Kimahri no want to go.

Finally Kimahri Mama came home very happy from work one day. Kimahri Mama say "Mama found Kimahri college! Perfect college for Kimahri!" Kimahri Mama show Kimahri advertisement sphere of Bevelle college. Kimahri fascinated. Bevelle college mostly made up of adorable pet humans! Teachers were pet humans. Students were pet humans. Kimahri would be surrounded by adorable pets! So much better than Ronso college filled with jerks!

Kimahri Mama help Kimahri move into tiny Bevelle apartment for college. Kimahri felt good. Kimahri finally living on own.

Classes were adorable. Teachers were adorable. Tiny human buildings were adorable (and Kimahri bend down to get through many doorways). Students not welcome Kimahri as much as Kimahri Mama hoped. But Kimahri no care. Even angry humans so small, harmless, and adorable. Kimahri got in trouble once or twice patting teachers on head. Kimahri no help it. Teachers' hair so soft and fluffy.

Then one day, Kimahri came home from classes, back to apartment to find adorable tiny human crying on doorstep. She say Sin had killed mother, wrecked ship, she had no home. And she was hungry.

OH, Kimahri HEARTSTRINGS!

Kimahri no could say no to adorable orphaned baby human with giant, teary, mismatched eyes. Kimahri let her inside and give bowl of milk. Let sleep on pillow on sofa.

Kimahri want to name her Tiny. But Tiny said she already have name: Yuna. Kimahri love tiny Yuna.

Yuna talk more than Drunky did. Much more. When Kimahri bought Yuna litter box, Yuna ask why. Kimahri tried to teach Yuna to use litter box, but Yuna prove that she already toilet trained. What luck! Kimahri save tons money on litter!

Yuna picky eater. No like first cat food Kimahri bought. Nor second. Nor third. At third can, Yuna say Yuna want Kimahri food instead. So spoiled! But Kimahri give in. Yuna ate ramen too. Sometimes catch Yuna eating out of Kimahri bowl on table. Bad Yuna!

Yuna no play fetch either. No interest in flask like Drunky. Pets so different.

Yuna also got out often. No matter how much Kimahri try, Yuna find way out of apartment. One day Yuna follow Kimahri all the way to class. Kimahri embarrassed. Had to skip class to take pet back to apartment. Kimahri try to put on music spheres for Yuna and fill food bowl extra full before leave to class. But Yuna escape whenever Yuna want.

On graduation day, Kimahri walked up to receive diploma and shake adorable teacher's paw. Then Yuna there! Yuna followed Kimahri again. Yuna gave Kimahri hug. Kimahri heart melt. Kimahri Mama there and Kimahri Grandma too. Both so proud. Kimahri graduated with BS in Blue Mage (with minor in lances!).

Just after graduation, Kimahri Mama and Grandma take Kimahri to celebration dinner. Kimahri bring Yuna too. At restaurant, adorable waiter (dressed in tiny waiter outfit!) recognize Yuna. He say Yuna was daughter of adorable human summoner Braska who sacrificed cute life to bring Calm. Kimahri felt proud that Kimahri pet had royal lineage.

When Kimahri Mama asked Kimahri where Kimahri go now, Kimahri thought about it then say Kimahri want to be away from Ronso still. Kimahri want to travel. Kimahri saw advertisement for Besaid Island. Kimahri will go work there a while, and maybe adopt more human pets to keep Yuna company.

A week later, Kimahri stepped off boat with Yuna and belongings onto Besaid. Kimahri never saw tropical island before. It make Kimahri smile thinking how Biran and Yenke never traveled and probably still in Ronso hometown being awful. Stupid Biran. Kimahri spread wings and broaden horizons with travel while Biran and Yenke stay at home. Kimahri happy. Yuna still not as happy. Kimahri wanted change that. Kimahri first dropped off belongings to new home, then went to pet shop to adopt some friends for Yuna.

Strange fact: pet shop in Besaid is called orphanage.

Pet shop owner gave Kimahri a look at first, but Kimahri paid adoption fee (quite cheap in Besaid) in full so Kimahri brought home 3 new adorable pet humans: one have tall orange hair spike on head (Kimahri thought it unique. Kimahri name him Pointy), other was younger brother so had to adopt too (Kimahri overheard name and call him Shampoo), plus a girl human friend for Yuna (Kimahri name her Grumpy due to personality). All got along happily with Yuna! Kimahri so glad!

Kimahri didn't make same mistake as with Yuna. Kimahri knew Pointy, Shampoo, and Grumpy all had other names. This time, Kimahri no tell them what Kimahri name them.

Kimahri send recorded spheres to Kimahri Mama and Kimahri Grandma about Kimahri new pets. Kimahri Mama worry that Kimahri turn into crazy cat lady down street. Kimahri no understand what Kimahri Mama worry about. Kimahri have humans not cat pets. Humans like Kimahri children. Kimahri loves.

Kimahri live happily with pets for many years. Shampoo and Grumpy even decided marry! OMG! Kimahri could no image how adorable tiny human wedding would be. The squee would be too much!

But sadly, Shampoo ran away one day and got run over by Sin. Sin is HUGE JERK SUPREME! Kimahri SO mad at Sin!

Kimahri so sad too. Grumpy human so sad. Kimahri cry a lot for lost pet. So much cry that Yuna paw at Kimahri face and told Kimahri stop. Kimahri could no tell if Yuna sad or embarrassed. Must have been sad.

Kimahri felt bad for widow pet, Grumpy. Kimahri try make black furred human happier by pushing other orange furred human her way. But that only made Grumpy angry. Grumpy hissed at Pointy. Kimahri gave up.

Kimahri live happily with only 3 pets on Besaid for while. Until Yuna human say Yuna want to go summoner pilgrimage. But that a story for other day.


End file.
